


2 sarcastic assholes fall in love

by littlericky



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlericky/pseuds/littlericky
Summary: this is where im at now i write fanfic about oc's smorchin and thats just how it bethis is for tobi whomst i love and would kill and die for LOVE YOU TOBI





	2 sarcastic assholes fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> this is where im at now i write fanfic about oc's smorchin and thats just how it be
> 
> this is for tobi whomst i love and would kill and die for LOVE YOU TOBI

Echiko watches Ichiro walk a balanced line along the edge of the rooftop, toe-heel, toe-heel, toe-heel. Despite the fact that she’s known him long enough, seen him do more than enough to prove that he’s capable, a flutter of panic nestles in her chest with every light breeze that picks up. Ichiro is calm, one hand raised in the air as though to balance himself, though he doesn’t falter in the slightest. She lays back on the roof, dangles one foot over the edge, and puts her hands behind her head, content to let Ichiro migrate toward her on his own. 

He does, eventually, drops heavily beside her, close enough to radiate heat. On the rooftop, this late in the evening, she can appreciate it. 

“If you wore more than fishnets and sports bras, you wouldn’t be so cold all the time,” He remarks, eerily tuned into just what she’s thinking, somehow. She knows he can’t see her lip curl, or the way she cuts her eyes at him, but she does it anyway. 

“I’m not cold,” She lies, refraining from leaning into the hulk of his upper body. 

“I can feel you shivering from here and I could hear your teeth chattering from across the roof,” His tone is wry, the grin on his face amused. Echiko grunts and slots herself into his side, jabbing him sharply when he laughs to himself. He hisses slightly, “This is the perfect position to put you in a headlock, you know.”

“I’d like to see you try,” She mutters, patting the spot she’s just poked gently. 

This close to Ichiro, underneath the setting sun, Echiko feels so warm she could fall asleep. Maybe it’s the lack of sleep, or maybe it’s the intoxicating proximity of Ichiro himself, but Echiko begins to think. Never a good sign. 

“I’ve never seen you without your glasses,” She remarks suddenly, acting upon the thoughts strung together in her mind. “Obviously you need them to see, but, I’ve never seen you without them.”

“You can’t handle the baby blues,” He replies, aiming a tired smile at her. He raises a hand to caress her cheek, and Echiko watches it slowly travel - the glasses give him an outline but they only do so much for depth perception. When his fingers reach her cheek she releases a soft sigh. “I’d hate to send you to your death via my blinding beauty, you know? I’d like to keep you around for a while longer.”

Echiko scoffs, grabs his hand to pull it away from her face but keeps it in her grasp. Ichiro is quiet for a long while, facing the side of her face while she observes the birds in the nearby treetops, and she doesn’t push it - she never pushes it with him. They aren’t a push it kind of… partnership. 

“Alright,” He says, finally, and Echiko raises her eyebrows at him for a second before she remembers, says “Hm?”

“Alright, I can sense the desperation to take a deep look into my useless corneas,” He fakes a dramatic sigh, “I guess I can do the big reveal.” 

“Really?” For once, Echiko’s excitement bleeds into her voice, and Ichiro’s eyebrows raise. “I just - sorry. It’s nice that you… that you’re willing.” 

Ichiro just grins and scoots half a foot away, turning to face her. “You could like, kill me. Whip these glasses off and I’m totally blind.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Echiko mutters, placing her hands on his cheeks. “I could kill you without taking the glasses off, too.” 

Ichiro ignores the false statement in favor of taking a deep, steadying breath. Echiko can see in his expression that he’s a lot less unaffected by this than he’s playing at. She runs her thumbs along his cheekbones, lets one drift over his lips, and when she finally rests her fingers on the stems of his glasses, Ichiro exhales an unsteady breath. 

“Don’t kill me, alright babe?” He says, attempting to inject humor into the words but coming up with something slightly shakier. Echiko doesn’t reply, just pulls the glasses lightly off of his face. 

Ichiro’s hands, where they rest lightly on her thighs, twitch slightly. Echiko is… awestruck isn’t a strong enough word. She’s pretty sure she’s never seen blue in this exact shade, and for much too long she watches it shift colors with the sunset. She sets the glasses safely in her lap and raises her hands back up to his face, embarrassingly thankful that he can’t see her tear up. 

Eventually Ichiro allows a small grin, the nerves still evident. Nervous energy thrums through him, enough that even Echiko can sense it. “Told you you couldn’t handle the beauty.”

Echiko pinches his cheek lightly, rests her palm against his cheek, “For once you weren’t wrong. Your eyes… Ichiro, you’re… pretty beautiful.” 

“Pretty beautiful,” He chuckles, his cheeks coloring with pink, “I guess that’s not the worst compliment I’ve ever gotten.” 

Echiko rolls her eyes. “Shut up or I’ll take it back  _ and _ kill you. You’ll die ugly and blind, how about that?,” She mumbles, leaning closer, “I’m gonna kiss you now.”

Ichiro’s grin finally reaches the blinding intensity Echiko is used to, leaving only when her lips reach his. He brings both hands up to cradle her face, deepening the kiss, until finally Echiko has to push him gently in order for him to release her. She kisses him one last time, this time next to his right eye, and presses his glasses into his hand. 

“Thank you,” She says, only hoping that her gratitude is communicated in the tone of her voice. “I can’t know how intense that must have been for you, but for you to trust me like that…” 

Ichiro shrugs, slipping his glasses back on. “I’ve always trusted you.” 

 


End file.
